Fear
by Zephyr Blue aka Nu-chan
Summary: It was fear that kept him going. It was fear that made him stop. Friendship Fic xx Naruto and Sasuke


**Fear**

Fear is a human trait.

Fear is inevitable in a human or any living creature. Some might fear simple things in life. Others fear death and some others fear losing someone or something precious things. Fear might even be of something small. As termed by the higher minds on earth, fear to certain objects is brought under the term phobia. Everyone fears something or the other.

There are exceptions to be made, of course.

Right now, Uchiha Sasuke felt almost every emotion in the world, but he didn't have any fear.

The only survivor of the Uchiha massacre was now the only Uchiha alive. Barely alive. Barely, because the truth was killing him.

Itachi was dead.

The ambition he had for around eight years of his life, the ambition for which he gave he up everything – home, teammates, village-, the ambition for which he worked so hard for was fulfilled.

Yet Sasuke must be the most unhappiest man in the world.

Sasuke felt sad, distressed but he did not feel fear. No, he was not afraid. Why should he be?

He had nothing more to protect. Everything was done. Before, he had this life to cherish and protect so that he'd be alive when he had to confront his brother.

Now there was nothing.

Nothing to fear.

x

It had been two days since he killed his brother. He stayed in a cave since then. He had disbanded his team, Hebi.

Their purpose was fulfilled.

Now Sasuke was alone...

...again.

x

Sitting up against the rocky wall of the cave, Sasuke started to doze off. When he woke up, he half-smiled. He had just had a dream.

It wasn't a dream.

It was memories.

He had a very few memories he had to cherish. These were the memories that could never be forgotten for it meant so much to him.

In his childhood, having befriended no one, his time with Itachi were the best. Itachi was this amazing big brother who could do anything. Things were simple back then.

His next line of memorable events were his time with Team 7.

Time with Uzumaki Naruto.

They were memorable. Very much so.

x

**Flash Back - Three Years Back**

Sasuke liked the moon.

It was so refreshing to just look at the moon.

Heck, who was he kidding? He liked to look at the moon because it always reminded him of the fateful night where he lost everything. His clan and more importantly, the person whom he admired, Uchiha Itachi.

The moon reminded him that he was an avenger for that night.

Sasuke learnt that Naruto liked the moon.

When asked why, Naruto said, "It's just beautiful. Pure. But won't it be lonely in the sky?"

"There are stars in the sky as well, dobe, it isn't alone." said Sasuke, humoring his friend.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't humor me, bastard, but seriously, if I can't be the hokage, I want to be the moon."

"You want to be a moon?"

"Yea, strange, isnt it? I have weird dreams but no need to be surprised of my silly dreams. Afterall, why else can I dream about?"

"Your future?"

"Future? Are you kidding me? I'm the nine tails demon vessel...."

Shaking his head at where the conversation was heading, Sasuke said, "You'd make a great Hokage." Sasuke hated whenever his brain registered how the villagers treated Naruto. It made him angry and sad.

Naruto chuckled again. "I think so too." He grinned.

"Anyway, you can't be the moon."

"Why not?" Naruto huffed.

"Not important."

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"Nevermind that."

"Never nevermind me, Uchiha!"

"Fine..."

"..."

"If you were going to become a celestial body..."

"Yes?"

"..You'd be the sun.."

"Why?" he asked blankly.

Sasuke huffed,"Because."

Naruto just smiled in a weird way.

It was indeed true, Sasuke had thought, Naruto can't be moon because Moon reminds him of his vengeance.

Naruto never reminded him of that.

So Naruto can't be the moon.

So Naruto'd have to be the sun, right?

The warmth in Naruto's azure eyes, his good nature, immense faith, brilliant blond hair.....

They sat in comfortable silence, which was broken by, obviously, Naruto.

"Say, bastard, who is your best friend?"

"No one."

"What?!"

"No one."

Naruto's eyes narrowed,"What about me?"

"What about you?" Sasuke asked back.

"I must be your best friend right?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Naruto huffed, "I don't understand. I'm the only one who puts up with you and I spend most of the time with you and I'm not your best friend."

"That's right." Sasuke's tone was cold.

"Bastard," Naruto said.

When Sasuke didn't let his eyes meet Naruto's, Naruto turned away and walked away.

When Naruto walked away, Naruto could almost feel Sasuke's regret.

Naruto wanted to walk back and beat the hell out of Sasuke but he didn't.

Sasuke simply wondered as he forced himself not to watch Naruto walk away. _Was the moon really lonely?_

_**End of Flashback**_

x

_Yes it was_, Sasuke thought, _Very lonely._

Sasuke realized that, three years later, If Naruto was the Sun...

..._Sasuke was the Moon_.

x

**Flashback Three Years Ago - 2**

Sasuke and Naruto hadn't talked to each other since their 'Sun-Moon-Best Friend-Talk'.

However, a week later, Naruto and Sasuke had a fist fight.

A fist fight started by Naruto.

"Why can't I be your best friend!?" A punch.

"Hmph!" More punches.

"Why? Why Why!!?" A kick.

"Hn." More kicks.

"Tell me, Sasuke...I'm the Sun, you said...Sun burns anyone who come close to it, right? You want to stay away from me?" Rasengen.

"Hmph." Chidori. _No, that's not it_

"Bastard." Punch.

"Ne, Naruto?" Kick.

"Yea?" Block.

"You really want to know?" Katon: Gouyaku no Jutsu.

"Duh." Pinned the Uchiha down.

"Because..." Hit.

"...." Punch.

"...I.." Kick.

"Say it already." Rasengan.

"...don't want to lose you." Chidori.

"What?" Naruto asked, completely lost. Sasuke pushed Naruto off him.

It was Sasuke's turn to walk away.

Naruto wondered, _The Sun...Sun is hot, it keeps people away, right?_

_**End of Flashback - 2**_

x

_No, it doesn't_, Sasuke thought,_ Definitely not._

Sun keeps people warm. Not away.

_Naruto was his Sun._

x

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled.

"I can hear you, Naruto, no need to yell in my ears!" Shikamaru said crossly.

"Find Sasuke! Find him!"

"Naruto, that's what we both have been trying to do the whole day!"

"I know!"

"Not helping, Naruto...."

"Fine, I'll shut up.."

"Good. Sasuke is within this area, I'm sure."

"Let's search then."

"Listen first! He has to be here from that valley to the rocky area there," Shikamaru said, pointing to the regions. "We are not having more members to search for him since that might make him run away. It's just the two of us so be careful. Make sure he can't feel you. We have to corner him. He doesn't know we are here. So, don't let him know."

"All right. Where shall we start?"

"Let's start with the rocky areas..."

"Why?"

"There are caves which he might be in and its-.."

"Let's go!"

_I'll find you, Sasuke!_

x

**Flashback-Three Years Back - 3**

"What did you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit! What did you mean by I don't want to lose you?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"You always ask why..why don't you figure it out?"

"Bastard! The only thing I can figure out is..."

"..."

"..that you are a prick.."

"Hn.."

"How can I figure out what you meant when you are such a freak! You want to kill your own brother so now I can't be your best friend because you don't want to lose me? How do you expect me to understand? What, you kill everyone you are close to? Just like you want your brother to...."

Naruto never got a chance to finish his sentence as he was punched in his face. Sasuke could pack quite a punch.

What was worse than the bruising punch was Sasuke's helpless face when Sasuke hit him.

_Why can't I be your best friend?_

_**End of Flashback -3**_

x

_I can't be your best friend_, Naruto thought, _because I don't understand you, right?_

It took Naruto three years to realize that.

Naruto swore he was really going to understand Sasuke one day and that day, he'd be the best friend whom Sasuke never had.

x

**Flashback - Three Years Back - 4**

"I'm sorry..."

Naruto apologized for the umpteenth time only to be ignored.

"Really, I am..."

"Ne Naruto... I..want to be best friends with you..." Sasuke said, tentatively, out of the blue.

"Me too." Naruto said, carefully so as not to set Sasuke up.

"But I can't..."

Naruto bit his tongue before he let the two words namely _Why not? _out of his mouth.

"Why not, you ask?" Sasuke half-smiled, "I'll tell you someday."

"I'll be waiting..."

_**End of Flashback - 4**_

x

_Are you still waiting, Naruto? _Sasuke thought.

x

_Will that someday be today, Sasuke?_ Naruto asked mentally as he and Shikamaru ran towards the last cave.

x

Sasuke lost everything he cared for.

Everything.

When Shikamaru and Naruto barged into the cave he was in, he didn't feel it.

He didn't feel like he had lost everything.

"Because I don't think I can stand losing you..." Sasuke said, out of the blue.

"You wouldnt lose me," Naruto replied.

Shikamaru looked from Naruto to Sasuke and Sasuke to Naruto. It was as if they were continuing a conversation and he was missing something.

"Famous words. You wouldn't lose me. I heard it from my parents and my brother, Naruto."

"Faith. You've got to have some faith, Sasuke."

"Fear. That's all I have left, Naruto." Fear of losing everything. You.

"What the hell" Shikamaru said, suddenly, "are you two talking about?!"

"Shikamaru," Sasuke said, finally acknowledging him. _Naruto wasn't the only one chasing him._

"Other people were chasing you too, you know? They want Konoha's little handsome prince back," Naruto said.

"Mind reader, aren't you?"

"Only yours."

"You understand," Sasuke stated.

"I tried to, because I wanted to be your best friend."

"You always were."

"You lied before?"

"Dobe."

"Come back to Konoha, Sasuke-teme."

"I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Nope," Shikamaru spoke up, "You're hurt and Naruto and I are no pushovers."

"Uh-huh, we're dragging you back, Sasuke."

The fear wasn't washed away.

But he was ready to be hurt again.

If that's what it takes to be with the ones he wanted to in Konoha, he'd have to overcome the fear.

"Akatsuki. Help us fight them, Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

x

Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru left for Konoha.

Sasuke fought back the tears that were threatening to show. He realized just then, that he was wrong. He felt fear.

_Itachi_

_Aniki_

_Nii-san_

_I miss you._

_I don't blame you for the night. I know what really happened. Why you did what you did. My hatred is not directed at you anymore. At everyone maybe except you, aniki. I really don't know anymore, what I'm doing and anything. But I'm going to live because that's what you wanted of me. I love you, brother._

X

**Owari.**

xx Zeph

Did anyone actually understand the story? o.o" _No pairing_ in the fic, by the way. Friendshippy :)

Review?


End file.
